


Unhappy endings

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Phone Sex, Sad Peter Parker, crywanking, wig! ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter B Parker is farily used to crywanking his feelings away, only this time it's a little diffrent..





	Unhappy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am going to hell, mum I am so sorry hhh
> 
> ANYWAYS! I shouldn't have to say this but some people don't like to read things (despite that being what this site is actually for...) but anyhow!
> 
> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE THIS STUFF IRL SO PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME OVER SOME WORDS ON THE INTERNET
> 
> (If you wish to attack me over anything please attack me over the fact that I still love The Onceler in the grand old year of 2019... anyway this isn't about HIM so moving on...)
> 
> So uh, yeah, fiction, not real. Don't do bad things irl folks!

_'Well, Peter B. Parker, the king of bad life decisions you've gone and done it again haven't you?'_

Peter thought to himself as he sat there, half curled up into himself pushing his back against the wall. The words on his phone screen rapidly becoming blurred by the tears welling in his eyes, words he didn't want to see anymore anyway, words he probably should have expected yet they still hit harder then he could have ever imagined.

**'I've moved on Peter, perhaps it's time you do the same? - M.J'**

After finally blinking his eyes, allowing the tears to run down his face Peter locked his phone and dropped it to the ground with just enough force for it to make a small thud as it hit the floor. With some strange combination of a sob and a yell, Peter threw his head into his hands and proceeded to curl himself into an even more uncomfortable position. His legs were brought up as close as he could really manage and his arms were resting on his knees and his head was resting on his hands, essentially B was crying all while staring at his dick. Great! 

As if things weren't already bad enough, the dick he was staring at just to happened to be hard. God, why did crying turn him on? Well, more specifically his own goddamned crying. With a small, kind of angry but mostly just tired sigh Peter sat up a little better against the wall. He was far too old to stay hunched over like that... plus he knew that there was only one way to deal with his current problem, well one of his current problems anyway and hey he usually got a small boost of happiness before all the sad thoughts and feelings come flooding back after cumming so why the hell not?

He wiped his face, his tears, with his sleeve and inhaled deeply as he somewhat unceremoniously shoved his hand into his sweatpants and rather lazily started to stroke himself. There was minimal thought or even effort put into it but sod it, it was still enough for now. A good few moments of sad, simple, stroking went by and just as Peter was starting to get bored and give up his phone decided to ring. Momentarily causing him to jump and somehow end up punching himself in the dick in the process. Well done.

"oof, ow, uh hi?" Peter answered, not even knowing who it was that had phoned him, quietly his pissbrain was hoping that it was Mary Jane but before he could allow himself to get lost in his sad thoughts a voice responded to him. Miles' voice. Oh. 

Well this was a pleasant surprise but damn, the kid sure did pick a complicated time to phone, nevertheless, Peter was happy to hear from him, Miles' company meant a whole lot to B, more then he could really explain, same for the rest of the spider people but Miles mattered just a little bit more due to him being the first one he'd met and the friendship they'd built up since then, however long it had been since then.

Miles is happily rambling on about things, music, games, sprite cranberries? Honestly, while he might not fully, or at times even partially understand what the heck Miles is even on about Peter is still happy to listen and occasionally answer. Temporarily forgetting what he's doing Peter lightly strokes himself once more before very quickly moving his hand away.

"what the hell man?" He grumbles to himself, although thankfully it goes unnoticed by Miles who is now going on about Fortnite, was that a game? or a film? or something else? he didn't really know and at this point, he was a little scared to ask so instead he just listened.

As he was listening to Miles' rambles B's pissbrain decided to plant a thought into his head.... if Miles hadn't heard peters previous grumble at himself, then, well just what could Peter get away with before Miles heard him? HmmmmmmmB. Something, somewhere in Peters twisted mind seemed to like this idea and well he had never been one for good life choices so...  
  
With a small inhale peter placed his hand back onto his dick and slowly started to stroke himself as Miles spoke, god, Peter really shouldn't like this, he shouldn't, but damn did he, this was lewd, this was torture trying to be quiet and well it was safe to say that Peter kind of got some kicks out of that, or rather he was getting some kicks out of it.   
  
Actually bothering to put some effort into it Peter squeezed his hand a little harder around himself and paid a bit more attention to his rhythm, perhaps a little too much attention as before he could really do anything about it he let out a small moan.

"nnnnnngghh...hh.." 

 

"B?..." Miles responded. Shit. Shit. He clearly heard that. "are you crying?..." He continued a mild hint of concern in his voice.

 

"Wh-Uh, no, no.. I'm good.." Peter managed to croak out, still moving his hand rhythmically against himself, Christ he was going to hell but right now he didn't care about that, so long as this, admittedly one-sided game wasn't over that is.

"It's okay B, really, I know you're going through a lot right now and if you gotta do that on the phone then that's okay, just let it out." 

 

'Miles could really do with choosing his words more carefully' Peter thought to himself as he made a small noise, it wasn't really a noise of acknowledgement but Miles seemed to take it that was as he was quickly back to his rambling and Peter was back to destroying his dick as well as whatever shred of pride he had left.

This is certainly different than his feeble attempt previously and Peter was certainly more invested in this but why exactly? Sure, yes a big part of it could be marked down to the fact that he was having to be so quiet, Peter had had to do this a few times when he'd previously been caught with the need to jack off in less than private situations but this time there was someone talking to him while he was doing it and it wasn't just anyone it was Miles. Which in all honestly should have made this worse, Peter should have wanted this to stop, he shouldn't want to do this, he shouldn't be here fucking his own hand to the voice of a 13 year old while he talked about.... 'default dancing' and yet here he was doing just that.

After a few more moments of blissful torture, Peter could feel himself on the edge and he was torn between trying to keep himself quiet whilst cumming or simply hanging up on Miles but thankfully he didn't have to choose as he heard Miles say he had to go.

"Byeeeuuuuuhhhhhh..." Was about the best thing that Peter could properly manage in the short amount of time that it too for Miles to hang up and for Peter to cum all up his chest and somehow manage hit himself in the armpit too. Before Peter really had any time to be angry about that his brain quickly interrupted him with the realization of just what he had done.

He had just jacked off.

On the phone.

On the phone with  ** _Miles._**

 _ **On the phone with a child.**_  
  
"Peter. B. Parker just what the fuck have you done now?.." he asked himself as he felt the tears creeping back.   
  
**Shit.**

**Author's Note:**

> HHH I probably messed the ending up or rushed it or something but honestly, I haven't really written porn before or anything like this so uhh don't yell at me???
> 
> Anyway, I wrote a thing and it took me too damned long so WIG!


End file.
